Desesperación
by NekoLupin
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Alicia perdiera la batalla contra el Galimatazo? Tarrant se convertirá en el objetivo de la ira de Iracebeth y del deseo de Stayne y entre ambos encontraran formas horribles de torturarle ¿Cómo logrará escapar de sus garras? Advertencias: YAOI, non-con, tortura, sangre, muerte de un personaje (iré al infierno, lo sé) Parejas: Stayne/Tarrant/Iracebeth, Tarrant/Alicia


**Desesperación**

Capítulo 1 – Derrota y castigo

Tarrant observó con ojos horrorizados como las garras del Galimatazo atravesaban la armadura de Alicia desgarrándola como si se tratara de simple papel. La escena ocurrió a la velocidad del rayo pero Tarrant la percibió como si en realidad hubiese ocurrido muy lentamente, como si el tiempo en ese momento decidiese ir más despacio para remarcar lo macabro del momento. El tiempo estaba resentido con él y, a veces, le jugaba malas pasadas. Pudo observar cada detalle, desde el metal retorciéndose, hasta las gotas de sangre volando por el aire. El grito que profirió la muchacha le encogió el corazón y por un momento le pareció que dejaría de latir en ese mismo instante. El eco de ese grito se incrustó dentro de su cabeza y lo siguió escuchando mucho tiempo después de que todo aquello pasara. Alicia, su querida Alicia, la Paladina de la Reina Blanca, salvadora de submundo, yacía ahora inmóvil en el suelo. ¿Acaso había perdido la batalla contra el Galimatazo? ¿Era eso posible?

Poco a poco el combate fue cesando a su alrededor y los soldados de la Reina Blanca comenzaron a deponer las armas mirándose unos a otros sorprendidos y asustados a un tiempo. ¿Era esto el final? ¿Así acababa todo? _¡No!_ pensó Tarrant, _esto no se ha terminado aun. El Oráculo predijo nuestra victoria. Alicia tiene que levantarse. Vamos Alicia, arriba, arriba._

Pero Alicia no se movió. Se quedó donde estaba, tendida en el suelo y dejando que su sangre escapara a borbotones de su cuerpo. En ese momento el Galimatazo se irguió sobre sus cuartos traseros y emitió un potente rugido en señal de victoria, al cual se unió el propio grito de la Reina Roja.

Tarrant no lo entendía en absoluto. La batalla no había hecho más que empezar, ellos no habían perdido, ni muchísimo menos. Alicia iba a levantarse, por supuesto que si, se levantaría y derrotaría al Galimatazo como el Oráculo había predicho que haría. Solo tenía que despertarla. Si, eso era, la despertaría y entonces todos verían lo equivocados que estaban.

Arrojando su espada a un lado comenzó a correr en dirección a la muchacha. De algún lugar le llegó la voz de una mujer al grito de _¡Apresadlos a todos!_ Pero apenas si le hizo caso. Unas densas brumas empezaban a cubrir su mente desconectándole del mundo que le rodeaba. Todo cuanto sabía era que tenia que llegar hasta Alicia, debía despertarla.

Vagamente percibió que un gran revuelo se formaba a su alrededor. La gente corría de un lado para otro y tuvo que abrirse paso a empujones. Vio algunas personas forcejeando y otras que habían sido encadenadas, no le encontró sentido y continuó con su carrera. Chocó, tropezó y volvió a chocar por no mirar por donde iba. Entonces una bola de pelo gigantesca pasó a su lado golpeándole violentamente y haciéndole rodar por el suelo. Recibió algunos pisotones antes de lograr incorporarse y, muy confundido, se preguntó qué narices había sido eso. Corrió unos instantes casi sin rumbo hasta que volvió a localizar a su objetivo.

Tambaleándose llegó hasta donde se encontraba la joven. De cerca su estado parecía muchísimo peor. Había una gran cantidad de sangre derramada en el suelo y el fuerte olor inundó las fosas nasales de Tarrant mareándole un poco. _No importa,_ pensó, _todo estará bien cuando la despierte_. No muy lejos de él pudo escuchar una vocecita que le resultaba vagamente familiar. Era aguda y chillona y, probablemente, pertenecía a algún tipo de roedor, bueno, más bien una roedora. _¡Tarrant! ¡Huye!_, oyó que decía. ¿Huir? ¿Por qué debía huir? Eso era completamente absurdo. Se arrodilló junto a Alicia y, con manos temblorosas, sostuvo su rostro manchado de sangre.

– Alicia –la llamó–. Despierta, vamos. Arriba, tienes que levantarte.

Alicia no respondió. Por más que Tarrant la llamó y le rogó que abriese los ojos, nada funcionó. Las brumas de su mente se disiparon un poco y su cerebro comenzó a formar multitud de palabras que empezaban por la letra "m": muerte, morir, matar, matanza, moribundo, mortecino. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todas aquellas palabras espantosas empezaban por la letra "m"?

Horrorizado, se dio cuenta de que aquellas palabras se referían a Alicia y esa certeza le estalló como un jarro de agua helada congelándole la sangre en las venas. Sintió un extraño frío que surgía desde lo más profundo de su ser, a pesar de que su frente estaba perlada por cientos de gotas de sudor. Parecía que le faltaba el aire, no, más bien era como si el aire se hubiese vuelto demasiado denso y no pudiese respirarlo. Poco a poco las brumas de su mente se disiparon por completo y oscuros y terribles pensamiento resonaron dentro de su cabeza: _Alicia ya no se levantará nunca más, sabes lo que eso significa, ¿verdad?_

– No… no. No puede ser cierto.

_Ha sido tu culpa, tú la empujaste a esto. Ella no quería hacerlo, esta no era su lucha. Alicia ha muerto por tu culpa. ¡TÚ HAS MATADO A ALICIA!_

– ¡Nooo! –gritó y comenzó a zarandear el cuerpo de la muchacha– ¡Alicia, despierta, te lo suplico! ¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes solo!

De improviso, notó como unos brazos se enroscaban alrededor de su cuello dejándole sin respiración y obligándole a levantarse. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba pasando? Horrorizado se dio cuenta de que le estaban arrastrando y que cada vez estaba más lejos de Alicia. Maldita sea, Alicia le necesitaba, ¿quién se atrevía a separarle de ella? Se retorció violentamente y, tras algunos intentos, consiguió zafarse de su agarre. Por fin pudo ver a la persona que le había apartado de la muchacha. Era nada menos que Illosovic Stayne.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Tarrant se abalanzó contra él al tiempo que sus ojos se tornaban de un naranja intenso. Logró asestarle un puñetazo a la altura del estómago pero pronto se vio rodeado de decenas de guardias rojos que se apresuraron a sujetarle.

Tarrant no se lo puso nada fácil, pataleó, se retorció, lanzó golpes a diestro y siniestro. Pero, finalmente, los guardias se las arreglaron para colocarle unos grilletes en las muñecas y, así, inmovilizarle las manos en la espalda. Al menos cinco soldados le tenían sujeto, pero aun así él no paró de debatirse. No iba a rendirse, jamás dejaría de luchar. Prefería que le decapitasen allí mismo.

Entonces sintió un fuerte golpe en el abdomen que le dejó sin aliento y le hizo caer al suelo de rodillas mientras tosía descontroladamente. Antes de que pudiera siquiera entender qué había ocurrido, una mano le sujetó dolorosamente por los cabellos y le obligó a levantar la cabeza. Se encontró mirando cara a cara a Stayne.

– Maldito sombrerero –masculló–. Si de mí dependiera te ejecutaría aquí mismo.

Tarrant le fulminó con la mirada y abrió la boca para insultarle de la manera más burda que se le ocurriese, pero no tuvo tiempo de emitir ningún sonido pues Stayne le golpeó con el mango de su espada en la base del cráneo. Tarrant se sintió caer de nuevo y poco a poco el mundo a su alrededor empezó a apagarse hasta que las tinieblas lo cubrieron todo.

Iracebeth se acomodó en la litera en la que viajaba tras recibir la noticia de uno de sus soldados que le informaba de que todo estaba listo para partir de vuelta al palacio. Había sido un día Gloricioso, de eso no cabía ninguna duda. Se sentía tremendamente satisfecha. La victoria era suya y ya nadie se atrevería jamás a cuestionar su autoridad, ya se encargaría ella de que así fuese.

Paseó la vista por todos los prisioneros. Algunos rebeldes habían escapado, lo sabía, pero no le dio importancia, eran pocos. Tampoco le preocupaba demasiado que se hubiesen llevado el cuerpo de Alicia. _Que se lo queden_, pensó, _y que le hagan un bonito funeral_.

No, aquello no era más que una anécdota sin mayor trascendencia. Lo que a ella realmente le importaba era que tenía prisioneras a las dos personas más importantes de todo el movimiento revolucionario: su hermana y el sombrerero, quien, además, había sido la cabeza pensante de todo aquello.

Le buscó entre todos los prisioneros y al fin le vio. Parecía que ya se había despertado después del golpe que le dio Stayne. Mirana se hallaba a su lado, hablándole, aunque, aparentemente, él no la estaba escuchando. Se deleitó unos instantes en el placer que le producía ver unos grilletes en las muñecas de su hermana. Sonrió para sus adentros, pero no podía consentir que ellos dos hicieran el viaje juntos. Llamó a uno de los guardias que tenía más cercano.

– No permitáis que ellos dos hablen –le dijo señalando en la dirección en que se encontraba su hermana–. Podrían tramar algo. Y vigilad bien al sombrerero, uno nunca sabe qué puede esperar de él.

– A la orden majestad.

Durante el viaje, Iracebeth se planteó cuál debía ser su siguiente paso. Tenía que pensarlo con frialdad, esta vez no se dejaría llevar por sus impulsos. No bastaba con ejecutar a los instigadores de la revolución, debía inculcar en el corazón de la gente un terror como nunca había existido para que a nadie se le volviese a pasar por la cabeza levantarse contra ella.

Había que tomar represalias, muchas represalias. Sobretodo con su hermana y con el sombrerero. _ Espacialmente con el sombrerero_, se dijo. Ese maldito mequetrefe… No había hecho más que darle problemas. Debería haberle cortado la cabeza hacía mucho… Aunque, en realidad, era mejor así, de eso modo podía hacérselo pagar muy caro. Haría que ese odioso traidor se arrepintiese hasta de haber nacido. Muy pronto todos en submundo entenderían que nadie puede alzarse en su contra y salir indemne.

Una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en su rostro y no hizo ningún esfuerzo por contenerla. Que todos la viesen reírse a carcajadas. Dentro de poco nadie se atrevería, siquiera, a mirarla a los ojos.

La Reina Blanca pasó la noche en las mazmorras del palacio al igual que el resto de prisioneros. Era el lugar más frío, húmedo y aterrador en el que había estado nunca. Llevaba un rato reflexionando sobre los acontecimientos de ese día y ahora hacía su mejor esfuerzo por contener las ganas de llorar.

Aun no se creía lo que había pasado. Siempre pensó que la victoria estaba asegurada, no llegó a plantearse, siquiera, la posibilidad de la derrota, ni por un momento. Y ahora su futuro era tan incierto… Estaba prácticamente segura de que Iracebeth no la mataría, después de todo eran hermanas y ni siquiera Iracebeth podía pasar eso por alto. Pero el resto… ¿qué sería de todos los demás? En especial de Tarrant. Su hermana ya había intentado ejecutarle una vez, ¿qué sería capaz de hacerle ahora? Le preocupaba su estado, parecía muy ausente. Le hubiese gustado haber podido hablar con él, consolarle de algún modo Lo que había pasado con Alicia le había afectado profundamente,

Pobre niña, nunca quiso que acabase de esa manera tan horrible, deseaba enviarla de vuelta a su casa sana y salva. Sin poder evitarlo una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. No podía aceptar que Alicia estuviese muerta, de ser así, se había perdido toda esperanza. Nadie, excepto ella, podía derrotar al Galimatazo. Cuando Mallyumkym, la liebre y el conejo se llevaron a la muchacha montados en el magnapresa se esforzó por buscar signos de vida en ella, pero no vio nada. El cuerpo de la niña se balanceaba como un muñeco de trapo.

Suspiró con desánimo. Debía pensar en algo para arreglar la situación, ¿pero qué? ¿Qué podía hacer ella en sus circunstancias? Bueno, sabía la respuesta: nada en absoluto. Solo podía esperar a que su hermana decidiera sus destinos y rezar para que no fuesen demasiado horribles. Con nerviosismo se alisó la falda de su vestido que ahora lucía ajada y sucia. Le daba mucha pena ver así su vestido, sabía que no era momento de pensar esas cosas, pero no podía evitarlo, ella siempre había sido muy pulcra en todo. Se recostó en la mugrienta pared, sobreponiéndose al asco que eso le provocaba, y se hizo un ovillo. Estuvo un rato sollozando en silencio y, finalmente, se sumió en un sueño intranquilo.

Al día siguiente, todos los prisioneros fueron llevados a la plaza más grande de la ciudad. Toda la población estaba allí pues la asistencia era obligatoria por orden de la reina. Por ello, la plaza estaba abarrotada de personas totalmente aterrorizadas que se apretujaban unas contra otras en todos los espacios disponibles, incluidos ventanas y balcones. En el centro estaba dispuesta una tarima sobre la cual había colocados un trono y una estructura cuadrada de madera, como el marco de una puerta, de cuyas esquinas superiores colgaban grilletes. Los rebeldes fueron colocados en las primeras filas, donde podían ver mejor todo el espectáculo.

A pesar de la gran muchedumbre presente, el silencio en la plaza era una constante, nadie se atrevía a hacer ningún ruido. El silbido del viento era lo único que interrumpía aquella calma, produciendo un sonido parecido a una risa macabra. Era como si el viento se burlase de todos ellos, porque él era libre y ellos ya nunca más volverían a serlo. Incluso el Sol parecía más triste ese día y sus débiles y mortecinos rayos no lograban calentar el frío aire de la mañana.

El canto de unas finas trompetas sobresaltó al gentío y, de un camino abierto entre la gente, apareció la Reina Roja más altiva que nunca. Toda la plaza se inclinó al unísono. Al lado de la reina caminaba Stayne y, detrás de ellos, iban la Reina Blanca y el sombrerero custodiados por guardias rojos. La comitiva se dirigió a la tarima del centro de la plaza y, una vez allí, la reina ocupó su lugar en el trono. En ese momento toda la gente de la plaza volvió a ponerse en pie.

Los guardias rojos condujeron al sombrerero hasta la estructura de madera y le quitaron los grilletes de las muñecas. Tarrant no opuso resistencia, ni tampoco intentó escapar. Ya nada tenía sentido, nada importaba, quería que le ejecutasen de una vez y así acabar con todo. Con movimientos bruscos los guardias le despojaron de su chaqueta y la arrojaron a un lado, después deshicieron su pajarita y le sacaron el chaleco y la camisa por la cabeza sin molestarse en desabrochar los botones. Tarrant se puso a tiritar al instante y trató de abrazarse el cuerpo para mantener el calor pero los guardias le sujetaron los brazos. Le pusieron de rodillas y le encadenaron a la estructura de madera.

Entonces un paje real subió a la tarima y leyó el contenido de un pergamino que llevaba en las manos. Con voz potente anunció un nuevo paquete de leyes muy restrictivas que entraban en vigor en ese mismo instante, destinadas a impedir que una nueva revolución se produjese. Así mismo, proclamó que los prisioneros serian torturados para obtener de ellos toda la información relativa a la rebelión para así conocer y apresar a todo aquel que hubiese estado implicado de algún modo en ella. Además, como pago por la gran afrenta cometida contra la reina, sus hijos serían tomados como sirvientes en palacio. Estas declaraciones provocaron un murmullo de descontento en la plaza que fue rápidamente acallado por los guardias. El paje continuó declarando que la Reina Blanca sería desposeída de todos sus títulos y de su rango y pasaría, también, a ser sirvienta en palacio. Por último, el paje hizo saber que el hombre considerado como líder de la resistencia, Tarrant Hightopp, sería azotado públicamente y permanecería prisionero en palacio de forma indefinida para así aplicarle un castigo acorde a sus crímenes. Cuando acabó su discurso, un guardia le entregó a Stayne un largo látigo negro. Éste se acercó al sombrerero y, a una señal de la reina, descargó el primer latigazo.

El chasquido del látigo, seguido por el grito del sombrerero, estremeció a todos los presentes provocando que algunos, incluida la Reina Blanca, chillaran asustados. Una larga marca roja se formó en la pálida espalda de Tarrant y un dolor agudo le acribilló las células nerviosas. Oyó moverse a Stayne una vez más y trató de prepararse para el siguiente golpe agarrando con fuerza las cadenas de los grilletes y apretando los dientes. De nuevo el látigo rasgó el aire y de nuevo su espalda volvió a arder como si el cuero de ese horrible instrumento estuviese en llamas. Trató de no gritar pero no lo consiguió, gritó hasta que la voz se le quebró. El dolor comenzó a extenderse por toda su espalda llegando incluso hasta las extremidades. Antes de que pudiese recuperarse, Stayne descargó un nuevo latigazo al que le siguieron otros cuatro de forma casi ininterrumpida. Cuando Stayne hizo una pequeña pausa, Tarrant soltó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta y comenzó a jadear. Se dio cuenta de que había empezado a temblar, pero ya no tenía frío, de hecho, grandes goterones de sudor se deslizaban a través de su frente. Entonces Stayne retomó los latigazos y el frío aire de la mañana volvió a llenarse con sus alaridos.

Stayne estaba disfrutando cada golpe y cada lamento del sombrerero. No sabría decir cuánto tiempo llevaba deseando verle de aquella manera, derrotado, humillado y completamente a su merced. Nunca pudo soportar sus tonterías ni su irritante habilidad para salirse siempre con la suya. Esta vez se cobraría su venganza y ese pobre loco pagaría por todas las veces que le había dejado en ridículo.

La adrenalina corría por sus venas y los golpes que daba cada vez eran más fuertes. Pronto las marcas rojas de la espalda del sombrerero se convirtieron en heridas que comenzaron a sangrar. Stayne se descubrió a si mismo relamiéndose los labios y se dio cuenta de que la vista del sombrerero en ese estado le producía un placer casi erótico. Por primera vez cayó en la cuenta de que nunca había visto otra parte del cuerpo del sombrerero que no fuera la cara o las manos pues siempre iba muy tapado. Se preguntó que habría debajo de esa ridícula falda escocesa y si el sombrerero lo habría usado alguna vez para otra cosa que no fuese orinar. Se propuso descubrirlo y someter a ese infeliz hasta que todo lo que quedase de él fueran solo despojos.

Descargó el que sería el último latigazo que le daría pues en ese momento la reina le ordenó que parase. Suspiró y se limpió el sudor de la frente, delante de él el sombrerero emitía leves gemidos y se estremecía como un trozo de gelatina. Sonrió satisfecho y se dio la vuelta para mirar a la reina.

– Sigue tú, Mirana –dijo la reina sin siquiera volverse hacia su hermana.

– ¿Q… qué? –preguntó Mirana no muy segura de querer saber la respuesta.

– ¡Que cojas el látigo y azotes a ese maldito sombrerero! –contestó la reina visiblemente irritada.

– Pero Iracebeth, yo no puedo hacer eso –dijo Mirana suplicante–, mis votos me impiden hacer daño a las criaturas vivas.

– Muy bien –dijo la reina como si en realidad no le importase–, Stayne, mátale.

Stayne sonrió a Mirana que le miraba con ojos horrorizados y sacó un puñal de su cinto. Le entregó el látigo al guardia más cercano y se acercó al sombrerero. Desde esa distancia le llegó el olor a sangre y sudor que brotaba del hombre. Eso casi le excitó. Sonrió más ampliamente y cogió al sombrerero por los cabellos para levantarle la cabeza. Su mirada estaba perdida y tenía los labios entreabiertos de un modo prácticamente erótico. Stayne tuvo que contener el deseo de devorarle la boca allí mismo. Suspiró prometiéndose a sí mismo que conseguiría que la reina le dejase usar el cuerpo del sombrerero a su antojo. La diversión no había hecho más que empezar. Puso el cuchillo en la garganta de su prisionero y se volvió hacia la reina. Ésta hizo un gesto con la cabeza y en ese instante la Reina Blanca gritó:

– ¡No! ¡Espera!

Se volvió hacia su hermana y le suplicó:

– Iracebeth, por favor.

– Mirana, la vida de ese mequetrefe está en tus manos –dijo la reina–. Tú y solo tú decides si vive o muere.

Mirana miraba alternativamente a su hermana y al sombrerero. Se debatía entre romper los votos que tantos años llevaba cumpliendo o seguir fiel a sí misma. Aunque no podía verlo desde ese ángulo, sabía que el puñal de Stayne estaba sobre la garganta de su amigo. Solo bastaba una orden de su hermana para que se hundiera hasta el fondo y Tarrant muriera ahogándose con su propia sangre. La vida del sombrerero estaba en sus manos y solo podía salvarle haciéndole un daño terrible. Eso no era justo para él, después de todo lo que había hecho por ella y por su causa, después de todo cuanto había perdido por mantenerla a salvo. Le debía tanto, incluso la vida. No podía hacer otra cosa, no tenía elección. Su hermana no cambiaría de idea por más que le suplicase. Quería hacerles sufrir a todos y sabía muy bien lo que para Mirana suponía romper sus votos. Iracebeth había cambiado, se había vuelto más retorcida, hacía tan solo una semana habría gritado: _¡Qué les corten la cabeza!_, una muerte rápida y se acabó. Pero ahora parecía que se vengaría de un modo terrible y atroz, sin ningún tipo de misericordia. No tenía más remedio, no podía dejar morir a su amigo.

– Está bien –dijo con voz temblorosa.

Su hermana le hizo un gesto a Stayne quien guardó su cuchillo y se alejó un poco del sombrerero. Mirana recogió con manos temblorosas el látigo que le tendía un guardia rojo y se acercó con paso inseguro a su amigo. Stayne no le quitaba la vista de encima y a ella no le gustaba la forma en la que la miraba. Había estado mirando de aquella manera a Tarrant y Mirana se había dado cuenta de que había estado disfrutando demasiado de la situación. Definitivamente ese hombre era un sádico y algo le dijo que le haría la vida imposible a Tarrant.

Desenrolló el látigo y, al mirar al sombrerero, estuvo segura de que no podría hacerlo. La imagen frente a ella era absolutamente terrible. El sombrerero estaba literalmente colgando de las cadenas pues parecía que sus rodillas ya no eran capaces de sujetarle. Los grilletes le habían hecho heridas a pesar incluso de sus guantes que presentaban algunas marcas rojas. Pero su espalda era, sin duda, lo peor, estaba llena de innumerables marcas y de algunas de ellas la sangre se deslizaba espalda abajo hasta marchar la falda escocesa. Mirana podía oír los jadeos que emitía el hombre y deseó poder acabar con su sufrimiento al tiempo que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y chasqueó el látigo sin mirar y sin apenas fuerza.

La reina roja puso los ojos en blanco y resopló con impaciencia.

– ¡Más fuerte, Mirana! –exclamó.

Mirana tragó con fuerza y volvió a descargar el látigo con más fuerza, pero no la suficiente. La reina golpeó el brazo de su trono con el puño completamente enfurecida.

– ¡He dicho que más fuerte! –gritó.

Mirana descargó el látigo con todas sus fuerzas y el grito de dolor del sombrerero provocó que no pudiese contener más el llanto. La reina la increpó para que lo hiciese una vez más, y después otra vez, y luego otra más y otra y otra y otra. Y Mirana perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces le hicieron azotar a su amigo, pero a ella le pareció que estuvo horas haciéndolo y cada latigazo le rompió un pedacito del corazón hasta casi destrozarlo.


End file.
